


Olvidarte

by LiberVanAlst



Series: Trilogía Creek [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:07:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiberVanAlst/pseuds/LiberVanAlst
Summary: Craig hace mucho tiempo que está guardando sentimientos y palabras que quiere decirle a Tweek. Todo cambia cuando descubre una faceta que lo incomoda. ¿Le dirá lo que siente realmente?





	Olvidarte

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de esta trilogía. Este trabajo también está basado en una canción, espero que les guste.

_"Hemos terminado tantas veces y reconciliado otras tantas. Sobrevivimos, sin querer, a esas absurdas peleas que comenzaban de la nada. Hubo un patrón que siempre se repitió en esos quiebres, sin embargo, esta última vez surgió una variante en esta situación._

_¿Cómo puedo evitar sentirme como la mierda?_

_Un diario paseo por fuera del café de tus padres y del futuro. Busco tu silueta entre la gente. Mi mirada al buscar, no hace más que rehuir y mi estúpida cobardía domina mi esencia, haciendo algo imposible que pueda cruzar una palabra contigo._

_Muchas veces, cuando mi decisión al dejar de leer había sido la correcta, luego razono, recuerdo nuevamente la escena que nos trajo a esta situación y todo se vuelve más claro. Puedo asegurar que sea la mejor opción "._

A la familia de Tweak le has llegado Rumores acerca de algunos sonidos que se escuchaban desde el local por las noches. A pesar de que los dueños no estén preocupados por el comentario, su hijo, Tweek, no puede dejar de pensar en ello.

Decidió esa misma noche llamar a su novio para que esté fuera del café, ya que se trata de todas las formas en que lo que está dentro del sitio.

\- Son fantasmas - dijo sin más el rubio mientras buscaba las llaves para entrar.

\- Tweek, los fantasmas no existen - comentó en un tono quedo. - ¿Ha pensado en la posibilidad de que sea un ratón?

\- ¡¿Un ratón ?! - se dio media vuelta para ver su novio a los ojos. - Si es así, entonces tendremos que encontrarlo. ¡Nos pueden clausurar por un maldito ratón!

\- Tranquilo cariño. Te ayudaré a encontrarlo - Tomó su mano y sonrió.

\- ¡¿Y si no lo encontramos ?! - Volvía a exaltarse - ¡¿Y si nos clausuran ?! Ah, no sé lo que ...

Craig silenció a su novio con un beso suave en los labios. No pude aguantar verlo neurótico nuevamente.

A pesar de que Tucker se había convertido en el sostenedor de las crisis de angustia de su novio, llegó a un momento en que las crisis se hacían cada vez más duraderas y difíciles de controlar. La situación lo desgastaba cada vez más, pero le preocupaba estar con él siempre con una calma sonrisa en su rostro.

Cuando Tweek se tranquilizó, entraron al local. El rubio tenía una expresión envalentonada en su rostro y ambos se dirigía al lugar donde se escuchaban más ruidosas, la cocina.

Una vez adentro, el ambiente se volvió lúgubre. Craig tuvo la intención de encender la luz y lo que Tweek se negó, informando que era más fácil capturar al roedor de esa forma.

De pronto, como Craig sospechaba, un ratón salió detrás de la alacena, luego otro y otro. Al parecer, había una plaga en el café.

\- ¡Craig! - llamó al aliento la voz - ¡atrápalos!

\- ¿What? - preguntó sorprendido - ¿Con qué quieres que los atrape?

Tweek tomó unos frascos vacíos y le entregó un novio para agilizar las acciones de ambos.

\- Debe ser una familia de ratas - Craig persiguiendo a uno de los roedores.

Estuve un rato tratando de conseguir los ratones, persiguiéndolos de un lado a otro por el almacén. Tweek logró atrapar un pequeño con el frasco que llevaba en las manos, mientras Craig no había cogido ninguno.

Levantó el frasco y cubrió al pequeño ratón con un paño, luego, con su rodilla, el aplasto la cabeza.

Craig estaba sorprendido. La frialdad con la que Tweek se deshizo del animal le provocado escalofríos. Era un roedor, pariente de Stripe.

\- ¡Puaj! - miró con asco la servilleta - se quedan tres, si volvemos mañana ... - se volcó un vistazo a su novio que aún estaba pasmado.- ¿Craig?

\- ¿Cómo pudiste matarlo de esa forma?

\- ¿Ah? Que estas cosas se reproducen rápido y se meten entre los granos de café. Pueden ...

\- ¡Eso no es excusa! Ya lo tenías en un frasco, pudimos dejarlo en la calle, llevarlo al bosque, algo.

\- ¿No hay crees que estás exagerando? - Preguntó aún con la servilleta en la mano - era un simple roedor. ¡Por Dios Craig!

\- ¡¿Yo exagerando ?! Tú eres el que siempre exagera todo. Siempre, maldita sea, tengo que estar detrás de ti, calmando tu ansiedad, cuidando de que no tomes una decisión estúpida por tu maldito complejo - tomó una bocanada de aire.

Tweek estaba atónito. Jamás había visto un Craig tan enojado. Poco a poco comenzó a las palabras que su novio había dicho.

Hubo un silencio en la habitación que hizo que un momento los ánimos se calmaran.

\- ¿Eso es lo que piensas ?, ¿Eso es lo que has pensado todos estos años? - cuestionó el rubio.

\- Pensé que cambiaría el tiempo, que tu estado de ansiedad se aminoraría, pero tiene empeorado.

\- ¿Empeorado? - una sonrisa burlona - tú eres el que me saca de casillas. Siempre haces que me preocupe más de la cuenta.

\- ¿Yo? - sorprendido con el comentario - como mar Tweek, ya no importa.

\- ¡Y eso es lo otro! Odio la forma complaciente que tienes de contestar, tu rostro impasible me enerva, ¿acaso eres un robot?

\- Si Tweek, soy un robot. Por lo tanto, no siento amor, ni dolor, y nada - contestó con sarcasmo.

Tweete que su sangre hervía de ira. Ese sentimiento se llevó a la altura de la servilleta al suelo, dirigiéndose a donde Craig se movió para propinar un puñetazo en su rostro, lo empujó al suelo y se posicionó sobre él para seguir golpeando. Craig de vez en cuando la respuesta es un impacto diferente, sin embargo, se dificultaba Tweec seguí siendo más fuerte que él.

Cuando ambos se han cansaron, se separaron para recuperar el aliento y se limitaron al sudor y la sangre con la manga de sus abrigos, lo que dio por terminada la riña.

\- Tweek - Craig con calma - terminemos con esto.

\- La pelea ya acabó - contestó suave.

\- No, no hablo de la pelea - se acuclilló frente al rubio - terminemos esta relación, ya no puedo estar con alguien como tú.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

\- Te lo dije - suspiró cansado - siempre estoy al pendiente de ti, de lo que haces o dices. Estoy cansado Quiero una vida tranquila y junto a ti no voy a tenerla.

\- ¡¿En serio estás terminando conmigo ?! - preguntó alterado.

\- Si Tweek - sospecha y se dirige dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida del local - no nos veamos por un tiempo.

\- ¡¿What?! ¡Espera! ¡Esto no puede terminar así! - se merece para seguirlo.

\- Si, si se puede. Estoy de viaje - respondió esto último mientras se giraba para ver fijo a sus ojos.

\- ¡Bien! ¡Vete a la mierda Craig! ¡Muy, muy a la mierda!

\- No te preocupes, tratate de desaparecer si eso quieres - el final del lugar.

_"Aunque no lo parezca, las últimas palabras que me dijiste me dolieron. Pude haber sido un hijo de puta, pero te aseguro que esto no hará bien. Estaremos bien._

_Espero darte tiempo. Al menos el próximo semestre podría ser una Nueva York a terminar la secundaria y así trataré de olvidarte "._

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar, que esto no sucedió solo por un ratón. Craig se estaba guardando hace años esos pensamientos y sentimientos, simplemente la situación ayudó a que los verbalizara. 
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
